opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Zoro-san/Shishio vs Hades:The Revival
One month passed since the war on Raftel. On Raftel, Marimo met up with the man that ate the Hades Hades no Mi and got defeated by him with ease. Since then, Marimo became an important target for the World Government due to his acts. He joined the powerful organization known as the Taichibukai, he became a Yonko and lastly, he formed a new crew, the Mafia Pirates, with one of the most powerful pirates in the world. Since one month passed, Marimo has to respect his promise to Hades. He promised Hades that after one month he will come back on Misty Island, the place where Marimo fought Shishio, to meet up with Hades. *Marimo just arrived on the Misty Island, and with a very sad look, he advances towards the center of the island, where his battle with Shishio took place some time ago *He notices the mountain of dead bodies Shishio was standing on when they fought, and notices that Hades is on top of it Marimo:*serious face*I am here... Hades:*serious face*I am glad you came...I was not sure if you will come or not, after all your recent actions. Why you did all those things? Marimo:*serious face*Its none of your business. Now, why you called me here? Hades:*serious face*I guess you're right...lets get to the reason why I called you here. Marimo:*serious face*You said you want to fight Shishio...and you called me on the island where I defeated him...what is your intention? Hades:*serious face*To bring back Sasagawa Shishio. Marimo:*shocked*What? In another place in the New World, the Espada Pirates are slowly sailing. Magnus is standing outside on a chair and its thinking for quite some hours. Milky comes near him. Milky:*serious face*So you found out the news, right? Magnus:*serious face*Regarding Marimo?Yes...I did. Milky:*serious face*He is smarter than I though. I never though he is going to do those kind of things...and that I wont be able to understand the reason for his actions. Magnus:*serious face*I wonder what he is thinking...but he is in trouble...the World Government is after him right now...so he is danger. But I think...somehow...this is what he wanted. Milky:*serious face*What he wanted?Why he would ever want something like that? Magnus:*serious face*I dont know...but this is Marimo we're talking about...one of the most complicated persons I ever met. Milky:*smiles*Thats true... Magnus:*grins*If Marimo wants the entire world to be after him, then he surely planned something, and when he will make his plans known, it will be a blast!! The scene changes to the Oni Pirates's ship, where York and Gradion are talking. York:*serious face*All those actions...he even became a Yonko. Why would that idiot want something like this?He never cared about being a Yonko or anything like this, his dream was always to be the strongest swordsman in the world. Gradion:*smiles*Marimo had a reason for sure...even though for now its unknown which is it. But...he just became one of the most important targets for the World Gorvenment. York:*serious face*I know, and I am really worried. What was he thinking? Gradion:*smiles*I think this is what he wanted all along. York:*surprised*What...he wanted?But why would he want something like this? Gradion:*smiles*When he was an Espada pirate, he was in the shadow of Magnus, who is a Yonko and one of the main targets of the World Government. So he wanted to get rid of that, and become more important in the World Government's eyes. York:*serious face*He did this to protect his crew? Gradion:*serious face*I dont think so...I think Marimo planned something bigger. But its impossible to say what, so we have to wait and see, but I am sure of one thing... York:*serious face*Huh? Gradion:*smiles*The thing Marimo planned...is something big for sure!! The scene changes back to Marimo and Hades. Marimo:*sad face*So...I have to show the exact place where the gate opened and took Shishio in? Hades:*serious face*Yes...that is the only way to bring him back. *Marimo shows Hades the exact place, from what he remembers Marimo:*serious face*Now what? Hades:*serious face*Now its the complicated part...even though Yomazu tried to erase the 3 Legendary Swords, something of them still remained in your 8 swords. That can never be erased, no matter what. What you have to do is, stab your swords in the ground, then wish to bring back Shishio. But you have to really wish that, if you arent sure for even one second, you wont be able to do it. Marimo:*serious face*I see... *Marimo does at Hades said, and stabs his swords in the ground then places his hands on them and wishes that Shishio would come back, but nothing happens *He tries many times, but with no success Hades:*serious face*As I though, you cant do it. You have no reason to really wish to bring Shishio back. Marimo:*sad face*... Hades:*serious face*I guess I have to give you a reason... *Hades turns with his back at Marimo and starts walking away Marimo:*serious face*Where are you going? Hades:*shadowed eyes*To slain the Espada and Oni Pirates. *Without saying a single word, Marimo appears behind Hades with a sword in his hand and tries to stab him but a shield of solid black flames appears behind Hades and blocks Marimo's attack *Marimo calms down and stops his attack Hades:*serious face*You know I am stronger than you, right?I think I proved it to you on Raftel, do I have to beat you again? *Marimo ignores Hades and tries to bring Shishio back one more time Marimo:*closed eyes*have to come back...if you two will fight...you may both disappear once and for all...this is my chance to get rid of both of you forever...so....I WANT YOU TO COME BACK!! *Suddenly, from the ground, a green light is seen coming out Marimo:*surprised*What is this? Hades:*shadowed face*Finally... *Out of the ground, a giant gate comes out Marimo:*shocked*The...the gate that took Shishio... *The gate opens, and Shishio comes out of it with the 3 Legendary Swords *Shishio looks at Marimo who was on the ground in front of him Shishio:*maniac smile*What a surprise...I never though you will bring me back, son. Marimo:*shocked*Sasagawa...Shishio... Category:Blog posts